


𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬: 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒔 𝑺𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒍! (𝑺𝑬𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑺 𝑭𝑰𝑵𝑨𝑳𝑬)

by gowhyejuu



Series: STAND BY ME (LOONA) [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowhyejuu/pseuds/gowhyejuu
Summary: The story one year after the events of Book 2, during the Christmas season. As our girls recreate and prepare of the holiday, there is discussion of their future.𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺?Well, that is a mystery that Chaewon is willing to solve.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: STAND BY ME (LOONA) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬: 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒔 𝑺𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒍! (𝑺𝑬𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑺 𝑭𝑰𝑵𝑨𝑳𝑬)

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a conclusion to a series, make sure you read both Book 1 and 2 of "Stand By Me" before reading this. The story would be confusing otherwise.
> 
> If you have read it, please enjoy this Christmas special!

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺?

Sometimes, that was a question that Chaewon would ponder on for hours. When you search the term on the internet, destiny was defined as:

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦.

And, sure, that meaning was correct. However, there was so much to think about than that. 

For example, when was destiny predetermined? Some people would say that your destiny was created since your childhood, other people believe it was created later on in your adolescence and/or adulthood. There are people who thought destiny was given the moment you are born, maybe even before then. Was there some magical occurrence that gave you a destiny at any point, or is it completely determined by your actions? Is it a bit of both?

Additionally, what was the extent of that destiny? Some would say that destiny only involved certain events, others said that it involves everything about your future. Were you destined to have a certain job, or meet certain people, or go to certain places, or even complete certain tasks? When does your destiny start - in your childhood? adolescence? adulthood? or maybe as soon as you are born? 

Too many questions and not enough answers.

Now, Chaewon wondered if these questions would explain anything about herself. In her case, being a holder of two souls was not her doing and was given to her before she could even walk or speak. By that logic, would everything that occurred afterward turn into her destiny? 

It was true that she would have been dead otherwise, therefore making her life entirely different. Or if the fire never happened, then she would be living a normal human life. But then, she most likely would have never met Hyejoo since they would not be soulmates. Or would they meet, since Hyunjin was the one who brought them to her house?

Would Mi-Sun still had been a threat? Possibly not if Haeun had not almost died that night as well. So then, should that fire and soul combination be defined as the start of her destiny? Chaewon would think so.

For the blonde, she thought that destiny began once your life is completely altered by an event - that event being the defining moment. Take Hyejoo, for example: if her mother had not "died" and became this vengeful cult leader, she would have not been in the following ordeals. 

But then, what about those who had not had a unique instance where their life was altered? Yeojin had a very normal childhood and adolescence, if Chaewon could recall correctly, so did she not have a destiny? Or what if the normal childhood was a part of that destiny?

Chaewon knew that these were loaded questions that she would most likely never get the exact answer to but that did not stop her curiosity - especially at a time like this.

"Do you think I should take this job?" Jiwoo asked as she looked down at her phone, staring at a certain text message. "I mean, I heard that Fae City produces some of the best films and television shows, so I should go with it, right? But that means I'll be away for months at a time..."

"If acting truly is your passion, then you should take the job," Chaewon encouraged, turning around in her chair to look at her best friend sincerely. "You shouldn't let us hold you back. Besides, I was used to you being gone for months anyway. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

"You think so?" Jiwoo looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, why not?" Chaewon nodded. "You haven't been acting for almost two years because of all that occurred. If you truly want this job, then go for it!"

"You're right," Jiwoo grinned, giving her best friend a brief hug. "I'll contact the agency right away. Thanks for being so supportive."

"Well, you are my closest friend, so of course I would be," Chaewon reminded with a smile just before Jiwoo left her bedroom to start a phone call. 

As Jiwoo stepped out, Chaewon felt a wave of melancholy wash over, releasing a sigh in the process. She should feel completely overjoyed that her best friend was able to get into an acting agency but she still was disappointed. Even though this was a situation she should be used to, that did not change how she perceived it all. 

To put it in context, her girlfriend and all of herself had been living in the castle together for almost two years now. For the first year, they mostly focused on the threat to their worlds and never thought about venturing out from this place. But now that everyone was no longer in danger, they could focus on other things such as jobs or living outside of this castle.

For Chaewon, she had been working on writing and working towards publishing her first book based on her adventures. Meanwhile, everyone else was busy with other things, causing them to be apart more often. Yerim and Yeojin often traveled around the dimension, helping others as much as they can. Kahei and Haseul had gotten their own place to raise Yuri, who had just gotten her wind hybrid abilities just a month ago. Jihyo came and go but often stated to help the queen often. Sooyoung decided to become a guard since her combat skills were useful. Hyunjin would help Heejin with her creperi side, which had gotten within the last year. Hyejoo had a small job of working at a pet shop, going there three times a week.

And, as for Jinsoul and Jungeun, they were focused on a much more important part of their lives. 

"Peek-a-boo!" Jungeun opened her hands to appear on her face, peeking her head over the crib and hearing small giggles. 

"Honey, our baby needs to nap now," Jinsoul reminded her wife. "If you keep getting her excited, she'll never go to sleep."

"Okay, okay, I can't help it when she's so adorable," Jungeun said, cooing the tiny face gazing back at her.

Back in July, Jungeun gave birth to their daughter Eunjoo with no complications. Right before the fauna hybrid started showing, the married couple told everyone the news, who all gave them plenty of love and support. Jinsoul and Jungeun would move out of the castle once their daughter was one year old but for now, they would just take the time to spend with her. 

As Chaewon peaked into their bedroom, she could not help but smile at the scene. The baby was an amazing but stressful addition to their lives. Even though Eunjoo was Jinsoul and Jungeun's child, they all had had a part in taking care of her. Sometimes, Chaewon would even babysit for them for an hour or two while they were busy.

Chaewon left the couple and their child alone and instead went to see the rest of her friends. Yerim and Yeojin just got back today, as well as Jihyo yesterday, so they could spend some time together. They all agreed to stay in the castle together for the next few weeks until the new year since everyone would be busy at that time.

That was what Chaewon feared the most but tried to suppress it with joyful assertions.

"...Maybe we should try it this year!" Chaewon heard Yerim say as she came into earshot. "We're spending more time together anyway. It could be like two years ago!"

"What could be like two years ago?" Chaewon asked as she walked up to Yerim, who was speaking to the queen, Hyejoo, Yeojin, and Jihyo.

"Ah, Chaewon! Perfect timing!" Yerim beamed, grabbing onto the blonde's wrist to pull her into the conversation. "Tell them about how we have to celebrate Christmas this year!"

"Uh, I mean, if we aren't busy then I guess we could," Chaewon told her sincerely.

Last year, they did not properly celebrate Christmas since they were still in the middle of the clean-up of Mi-Sun's mess. Besides giving Yuri a small gift, they did not take the time to cherish the holiday season. Additionally, Earth was the only place that celebrated the holiday, so they would have to put a lot of effort into recreating it.

"You all mentioned this 'Christmas' last year, if I remember correctly," Queen Yeona recalled. "I would love to bring Christmas to the castle but I do not have knowledge of the holiday or its traditions. I am willing to learn, however."

"Well, how is the best way I can explain this," Chaewon pondered for a few seconds. "Christmas can be perceived differently based on someone's religion or beliefs. For me, the holiday is basically about spending time with family and friends, giving presents, having a nice meal with loved ones, and just enjoying the winter season. There are plenty of traditions along with the holiday, which I could teach you."

"Wait, you get presents?!" Jihyo's eyes sparkled. "How? Who gives them to you?"

"Uh-" Chaewon chuckled. "Well..."

"Didn't you mention that there's this creepy old guy who forces animals fly him around the world to break into people's houses?" Hyejoo asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I mean-"

"That's pretty strange..." Jihyo commented. "But that still sounds cool! But why doesn't this old guy come to Amos? We would love him- I think. I don't know if we would appreciate having a stalker come once a year. But, if maybe if he gives good presents!"

"Oh, he does!" Yeojin said, playing along. "Trust me on this!"

"Wow, then I want him to come! What's his name? Maybe I could help him come to Amos! He could have trouble traveling dimensions."

"His name is Santa but I don't think you'll find him," Yerim joined in. "But I'm sure he'll come once he learns that you believe in him! Santa only gives presents to those who believe in him!"

"Oh, so that's why!" Jihyo understood. "Then we have to prepare for Christmas! We have to greet him properly so he'll come every year!"

"Then I suppose it is only fair that we celebrate Christmas to experience these traditions," Queen Yeona chuckled. "Certainly, this Santa figure must be powerful if he can give out all of those gifts and recognize his believers. Truly a magical feat."

"I'll say!" Jihyo exclaimed. "Then it's settled! Let's make an effort to celebrate this holiday!"

"That's...good," Chaewon laughed sheepishly. Even if they believed in a figure that was not actually true, the spirit was all that counted. 

"Perfect, then we'll get started tomorrow!" Yerim advised. "We have so much to prepare for, so I better make a list! We have only ten days, so let's make it count."

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Hyejoo whispered to Chaewon. "It sounds like a lot of work."

"It is but I think it's a great way to spend time together," Chaewon encouraged. "I think we can do it in ten days, especially if we have each other. And I'm sure you're going to help, right? Aren't you on a two-week break from work?"

"Yeah but I don't know about all this," Hyejoo spoke up unsurely. 

"Please?" Chaewon pouted and kissed her girlfriend's cheek repeatedly as persuasion. "It will be fun..."

"No."

"Please?..." Chaewon whined, pecking her lips. "You promised to spend a lot of time with me on your time off. It will be like going on mini-dates..."

"Ugh, fine," Hyejoo sighed. "I guess it won't be that bad..."

***

"I regret everything."

Hyejoo sat bitterly on the couch as Jungeun, Jiwoo, and Chaewon were sewing away in the living room, making the flame hybrid try on each of their designs. 

"Okay, so I made these reindeer-decorated pajamas that you should try on!" Jiwoo grinned while handing the pajamas to Hyejoo, along with an antler headband. "Oh! And put this on your head too!"

"Fine..." Hyejoo groaned, noticing the pleading look in Chaewon's eyes. 

Hyejoo stepped into the bathroom to put on the sleepwear. After five minutes, she came out wearing a green onesie with small reindeers in a red silhouette. On her head, there was the antlers headband. In contrast to the cheerful appearance, Hyejoo's facial expression was anything but that.

"Why do you make me suffer like this?" Hyejoo deadpanned. 

"Aw, you look so cute!!" Chaewon lit up, getting up to pinch her girlfriend's cheeks. "Such a baby..."

"Fits you well too!" Jiwoo complimented. "Maybe you should keep it!"

"Yeah, no thanks," Hyejoo grumbled.

"Hey, that would look great on Eunjoo if you made a smaller version," Jungeun realized. "That would be nice!"

"Great, so can I take it off now?"

"Wow, well don't you look precious?" Heejin snickered as she and Hyunjin walked into the living room. 

"Fuck off." Hyejoo glared tensely. 

"What? It fits you quite nicely," Heejin smirked. "Truly expresses your true personality - the actual baby of our group. I love it."

"I haven't seen you two all day," Jungeun noticed, looking up from the sewing machine. "Where have you two been?"

"Well we had other plans but Yerim wanted us to go get a tree to act as our Christmas tree," Hyunjin responded. "We were leaving now."

"That sounds way better than this," Hyejoo remarked. "I would rather do that than wear shit like this all day."

"Hey! These clothes are adorable!" Jiwoo protested. 

"If you want to come, you can," Hyunjin invited. "But you should probably change out of your... festive wear."

"Aw, come on! She should keep it on," Heejin continued to tease. "It's perfect for her."

"Yeah, no," Hyejoo glared, walking back to the bathroom as Heejin kept snickering.

Jungeun and Jiwoo allowed Chaewon and Hyejoo to go get the tree with Heejin and Hyunjin. Since they were almost done, there was no need to keep them here any longer.

"Let's go," Hyunjin said once they all put on their jackets. Even if the weather did not become too cold or would snow during the winter in Amos, the temperature would noticeably drop.

"Wait! Can I come?" Jihyo ran up to them, sloppily putting on her jacket. "I want to learn about this 'Christmas' and that 'Santa' guy!"

"Well, more than merrier, I guess," Chaewon reasoned. "Sure, you can."

Jihyo happily joined them and they all left to complete the task that Yerim gave them. Since there were no places that sold Christmas trees, they would have to go request for a tree - hopefully, one closest to what they were looking for - and they would work from there. The queen gave them the shop name and address of a friend who could help them. The decorations, however, would be much more difficult but Yerim had an idea of creating them using some art supplies. Therefore, that was also added to their list of things to buy. It would be quite the walking trip but still a great way to catch up.

"Were you able to contact your parents earlier?" Hyunjin asked the blonde, starting a conversation. 

"Oh, yeah, thankfully!" Chaewon confirmed joyfully. After the events of the previous years, all of the dimensions have been working on improving communication between them. The first step was allowing for more ways to contact those outside of the dimension without teleportation. While Amos would not allow for free travel to the dimension, they would allow for phone calls to be taken from other dimensions, including Earth, since last week. That gave the group the ability to contact family and friends without issue.

"They're doing quite well but they miss me a lot," Chaewon continued. "I hope teleportation becomes easier so I can visit them next year. I did promise to video call them on Christmas but it's still pretty disappointing."

"I get it. I tried contacting my grandfather but I could tell that he was somber over not seeing me in person," Hyunjin agreed. "I'm at least happy that he isn't seriously harmed or killed."

"Ryujin is okay too," Heejin added. "I got to tell her about my relationship with Hyunjin, so that was cool. I haven't contacted my parents in half a decade so I don't know how they're doing."

"Maybe you should try," Chaewon motivated. "It would be a pleasant surprise."

"No, I don't want to have any connection with them," Heejin refused adamantly. "We don't get along in the slightest. To be honest, the only one of us who actually still has a strong relationship with their parents is Jungeun. Jinsoul might call her parents once or twice a year but they still have a strained relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." 

"I'm not offended. I really don't care about them anymore," Heejin shrugged. "I have more important things to care about."

"Speaking of that, what are your plans for next year?" Hyejoo asked, quickly changing the subject. "You two have been quiet about that."

"That's because it is a work in progress," Hyunjin explained. "We were thinking about going back to Earth once it's safe and we can go back. It's not that we don't like it here, because we do, but we just want to settle down. While this whole experience was amazing, we still want a regular life."

Chaewon mentally paused when she heard this. Not that she did not want Heejin and Hyunjin to have the life they desired because they definitely deserved that. But she still wondered what would happen if they did get the opportunity to leave. What would happen to their friendship if they were gone? 

"That's good," Hyejoo commented genuinely, not noticing the frown that her soulmate had. "Although, I don't know how normal your life is going to be when Heejin is involved."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a very interesting individual," Heejin praised herself proudly, causing the youngest to roll their eyes.

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment."

"If you mean the whole creperi thing, it's all settled now," Hyunjin stated. "Heejin has been doing well these past few weeks not getting overly upset or wanting to hurt others, so I think she's okay for now."

As was implied by Seungyeon in the past, being associated with creperi did have some negative consequences. Becoming aggressive and exhibiting violent behavior is a common side effect. There were some situations within the past year where if a person would do anything to annoy her, Heejin's personality would flip and would seek to harm them. For instance, there was a time where Yerim had been rambling on for slightly too long and it ended with everyone trying to hold Heejin back from murdering her. Needless to say, that was an issue that desperately needed to be addressed.

"Queen Yeona did mention allowing the freedom to teleport from Amos and back next year," Chaewon remembered. "So...does that mean you're leaving next year?"

"I guess so, yeah," Hyunjin nodded. 

"Oh..."

"Well, good luck!" Jihyo cheered. 

"Yeah...good luck." Chaewon internally sighed but attempted to sound encouraging in her words. She should be 

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the shop that was requested to them. The store was filled with shelves of different plants, all organized by species and colors. Behind the register was a young woman wearing a simple green dress with long sleeves, along with a matching green headband on top of her black hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

"Good afternoon, my name is Yewon," The woman spoke up when they walked up to the register. "Can I help you today?" 

"Yes, hello, I'm Hyunjin," Hyunjin introduced herself. "We-"

"Wait, you all are some of the ones who saved our dimension a year ago, right?" Yewon recognized, eyes widened. 

"Uh, yes! how did you know?" Chaewon said, looking surprised. 

"I mean, you all were introduced at the Dimensional Council Meeting, correct? I was watching on television earlier in the year," Yewon chuckled. "It's kinda hard to forget the faces of the saviors of our land."

Hearing this, Chaewon realized that that was a stupid question. Although they were not shown to the public often, they were revealed and congratulated by each of the eight dimensions' leaders on television in January. Ever since then, they would aid in other places but did not try to draw attention to themselves. Sometimes, looking back, it felt like the whole ordeal was a dream. 

"So, what can I do for you?" Yewon asked once more. 

"Well, we were looking for a large tree, preferably a pine tree, that we could use for uh-"

"Christmas?" Yewon finished. "I thought so."

"You know what Christmas is?" Chaewon said in shock. As far as she knew, nobody besides the humans on Earth knew what the holiday was.

"Yeah, I read about it before," Yewon told them. "It sounds like fun. There are a few people in the area who knows and might even celebrate it but not many."

"Wait, so you've been visited by Santa before?" Jihyo's eyes sparkled with interest. "Did you see him?"

"Uh, Santa isn't-"

Yewon was about to finish but she noticed the look in Chaewon's eyes, telling her to play along.

"Oh, yes, I have!" Yewon quickly corrected. "Well, not completely. Santa doesn't show himself to others."

"Aw, why?" Jihyo frowned. "Is he shy or something?"

"Maybe," Yewon responded. "Santa only comes when everyone is supposed to be sleeping. If you're awake, then he'll leave without giving presents. So that makes it impossible to meet him."

"Hm, so only if people are sleeping?" Jihyo repeated, pondering. "What about animals? If I transform into my Kitsune form and try to see him?"

"I'm sure he'll notice a large fox with glowing eyes and nine tails," Heejin remarked, rolling her eyes. "Give it up. You're not going to see him."

"But there's gotta be a chance!" Jihyo protested. "You guys have pictures of him, right? Surely, someone has seen him! It's not like you made it up!"

"Actually-"

"Anyway, about that tree," Hyunjin interjected, returning her attention to Yewon. "Do you have any pine trees?"

"Yes, we have a few," Yewon confirmed. "We could deliver it to the castle if you wish. It would get there by tomorrow morning."

"That would be great, thank you," Hyunjin smiled. "How much?"

"Well, considering you all literally saved our dimension and you're close with the queen, who happens to be my friend," Yewon thought for a moment. "How about we give it to you for free?"

"Really? I mean, we're willing to pay," Chaewon stated, feeling unsure.

"I'm serious, you can have a pine tree for free," Yewon insisted. "Just give me the height limit and I'll ship it to you by about nine in the morning."

"Wow, thank you!" Chaewon appreciated. 

While they were finalizing the order, loud barking came from the room behind the register. Something scurried out through the slightly opened door, yapping joyfully as it ran up to them.

"Who's this?" Hyejoo asked in intrigue, noticing a puppy trying to climb her leg. 

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry!" Yewon apologized, walking over to pick up the small animal. "I should have closed the door!"

"No, it's fine," Hyejoo smiled while crouching down to pet the tiny dog. Based on the large amount of fur and curled tail, she could tell that the breed had to be a Pomeranian. The puppy looked angelic with its big eyes and white fur, letting out tiny barks while staring up at her.

"Her name is Olive," Yewon told the flame hybrid, noticing her interest. "She's technically not my dog since I found her wandering near the store about two weeks ago. I'm taking care of her until I can find her a home. I do have a friend who might take her but I won't know until tomorrow."

"Oh..." 

Chaewon picked up on the slight disappointment in both her girlfriend's face and voice, trying to mask it through a quick smile. 

"Well, Olive seems like a cutie," Hyejoo commented, allowing for the puppy to lick and nibble at her fingers. "I hope your friend enjoys her."

Hyejoo continued to play with Olive until the order was settled. Even as Hyunjin said that they had to leave, the flame hybrid had a difficult time tearing herself away from the puppy. However, she left Olive behind after a bit of urging.

"Now, let's go to the art shop," Hyunjin suggested. "Shouldn't be far from here."

Hyejoo hummed and glanced back inside the greenery shop, watching as the owner carried the puppy back into the room. 

"Everything okay?" Chaewon asked, startling her girlfriend back out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good," Hyejoo nodded, attempting to maintain a stiff smile. She eyed through the window one last time before following Hyunjin. "Let's go."

"Alright," Chaewon frowned. "If you say so."

***

"I am sorry for failing to understand but your whole explanation is still perplexing to me," Haseul stated, staring at Yerim with lost eyes. "You want me to...what now?"

"Create a large ice carriage that Sakura and her sisters can use," Yerim tried to explain, pointing to the drawing on the table. "I need it to constantly stay cold so that they could take it anywhere!"

"Um, I am not certain that you know how ice works," Haseul sighed. "Yes, my ice spells can last longer than regular ice. However, it will melt under a certain hot temperature and if not that, then after twenty-four hours."

"That's why Kahei is helping too!" Yerim turned to the orange-haired woman. "Doesn't your sword do ice spells or something?"

"Uh, yes it does, but the ice doesn't last forever," Kahei informed awkwardly. "About the same amount of time."

"Hmm...maybe if I get Chaewon..."

"Yerim, it's not going to work," Kahei told her gently. "You need a machine or spell that can maintain the chilling temperatures of the carriage. We can help build this carriage but you have to find a spell to keep the ice from melting."

"I get it, hmm..." Yerim thought for a moment. "Well, if it's about spells, maybe Hyunjin knows something! I'll ask her when she gets home. In the meantime, we can get started on the carriage! I got the base structure ready so you just got to add the ice! Then I'll do some carving!"

"You certainly have a plan," Kahei chuckled, analyzing the intricate designs in the drawing.

"Well, I always plan out my art projects thoroughly!" Yerim giggled. "Sakura has really been looking forward to this and I want to make it perfect. They'll finally be able to travel around with this contraption - well if it works."

"I'm sure it will work," Kahei reassured. "Besides, you have all the time in the world to get it done, right?"

"Well, I wanted to give it to her as a Christmas gift..."

"What??" The couple said in unison, eyes widened. 

"You mean, in nine days??" Kahei questioned. "To create that and have it shipped to her?"

"Are you certain that you have enough time?" Haseul added on.

"It has to be!" Yerim argued. "We already have the base, we just need the ice and my handiwork! We can keep the carriage in a cooling room as we work, so there's nothing to worry about!"

"And the spell?..."

"Oh yeah, that too..." Yerim frowned for a second before shaking away her fear. "B-But I'm sure that Hyunjin has the spell!"

"And if she does not?..."

"I'm certain she does!" Yerim announced proudly.

Kahei and Haseul looked at each other, both sharing the same expression of worry. As much as they admired their friend's enthusiasm, they knew she was in for some disappointment.

***

"I'm sorry but I don't have the spell you're looking for," Hyunjin told the purple-haired woman, whose jaw dropped. 

"What??" Yerim exclaimed. "You're telling me that your book of about a hundred spells has no spell that can make ice never melt?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Hyunjin sighed, looking down at her spellbook. "I'm looking in the ice section and there is no spell like that. There is one that makes ice last twice as long but I'm sure that Sakura's trips won't only last forty-eight hours. Therefore, it's a lost cause."

"This is impossible!" Yerim protested. "This world is filled with tons of magic, right? We've seen what happened to Chaewon and Heejin, so why is this so far-fetched? I mean, all I need is to make the ice last forever - maybe even a few months - so that Sakura can always use it to go places! It's so unfair that she has to stay in her village all the time and never explore! I don't understand how-"

"Yeah, it sucks but can you leave our room now?" Heejin interrupted with irritation, laying across the bed on her side while resting on her hand. "I was supposed to be getting laid before dinner but now that's ruined. Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?"

"U-Um, anyway..." Hyunjin cleared her throat awkwardly while a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Surely there are other people you can ask."

"Well, about you, Heejin?" Yerim switched her attention. "Does your dark magic do anything similar to that?"

"No, not that I know of, but it's good for cutting off the tongues of those who can't fucking shut up," Heejin glared intensely at the younger with cerise eyes, giving her silent warning. 

"Sorry, she's in one of her moods today," Hyunjin sighed. Even though Heejin was getting better at handling her aggressive side, there were still days that she was more irritated than others. 

"I won't take it personally," Yerim laughed sheepishly. "But thanks for your help. I guess I'll just have to keep looking."

"How about you try seeing if Sakura knows anything?" 

"Because I want it to be a surprise for her," Yerim replied. "If I ask her, then she'll know."

"Then what about her mother?" Hyunjin suggested. "Being the leader of the village, she has to know some things, right? Maybe there is a spell keeping the area cold for them."

"That's a great idea!" Yerim remarked excitedly. "Yeojin and I can go meet her at her home when Sakura isn't there and discuss! I'll call her first to make sure!"

"That's great," Hyunjin grinned. "At least you're getting somewhere."

"Yes, and now can you go somewhere else?" Heejin asked, still annoyed.

"Aw, but where's your Christmas spirit?" Yerim pouted. "You're supposed to be joyful and excited for the holidays!"

"I'm only celebrating it for the gifts and the dinner afterward, not for the cheerful mood," Heejin claimed. "Sorry but I'm not that kind of person."

"You should try to be. You're just being too stubborn."

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it," Heejin snickered, making Yerim let out a whine. "But, I guess I'll try. Not for you but because I don't want to ruin the mood."

"Thank you! That means a lot!"

"Yeah, yeah..." 

"Well, see you both later at dinner! And thank you for ordering the tree and getting the ornament supplies!" Yerim waved, leaving the room. "We'll work on them tomorrow once the tree comes in!" 

"Sounds great!" Hyunjin waved back before closing the door, frowning at Heejin. "You could at least try to be nicer."

"I am, believe me," Heejin claimed. "But it's like every time I try to stay calm, the creperi side just takes over and ruins it."

"I understand," Hyunjin sighed. "We'll work on it once I finish what I'm planning."

"Aren't you almost finished with the project?" 

"Yeah, I just need to check with a few people first," Hyunjin confirmed. "It should be ready by Christmas day."

"That's good. It's a cool gift so everyone should love it, especially since it took you almost a year to complete."

"Exactly, if it works, that is," Hyunjin sighed. "But hopefully, it will. I just need to keep it a secret until Christmas."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Heejin stated as the couple left to head to dinner.

***

The whole dinner was filled with endless conversations. Since all have them had been gone - either due to trips or living in their own home - there was plenty to discuss. Everyone was gleeful and relaxed for once, while also enjoying the delicious meal at the large dining table.

"Good to see you two actually spending time with us more often," Hyejoo remarked to the married couple taking up the two seats on the left side of her. "I thought being parents would take you away from us."

"Believe me, it's tiring," Jinsoul commented. "But we love it nonetheless. Besides, Eunjoo is sleeping right now so we better enjoy it while we can."

"Additionally, I have to check on my first child from time to time," Jungeun teased, patting the top of the flame hybrid's head.

"When are you going to stop calling me your child?" Hyejoo asked with an annoyed tone.

"Since I practically raised you for most of your life, I think I have the right to always call you my child."

"Speaking of raising children, we kinda have another set of parents in our group," Yerim noted, looking over to Kahei and Haseul. 

"Oh, well, I guess you can say that," Kahei chuckled. "Yuri has been a handful but she is a great kid. And since I just got another teaching job, she can finally have the funds to go back to school."

"You got a job at a school??" Yeojin exclaimed. "How did you get that?"

"Well, they wanted to start teaching more about other cultures in schools so they offered me to be a 'Human Culture' teacher," Kahei explained. "I can have Yuri got to school there so it's much easier to manage her. I'm still not sure if we'll have her go to middle school on Earth or here but that's another year until then."

"Truly the planning of a mother," Yerim joked. "It seems like everyone has plans for the new year. Like, Yeojin and I are moving to Aqui Town, with the help of Jiyoon. It's going to be so exciting!"

"And maybe, you can go see Shuhua too!" Yeojin added. "Whimsi Island looked so cool and I heard Sana is living there now! We could pay her a visit!"

"That's...nice," Chaewon tried to sound supportive but ended up sounding crestfallen. Everyone seemed to have ambitious plans that all involved leaving their friends behind and living in new places. Of course, she was happy for all of them and she felt selfish for thinking otherwise but it was still disheartening.

"What about you and Hyejoo?" Jiwoo asked curiously. "Are you staying here?"

"Oh, yeah, since I wanted to develop my abilities a bit more," Chaewon answered. "I didn't really think about leaving unless Hyejoo has any plans..."

"Yeah, I have nothing," Hyejoo chuckled, an ecstatic contrast in tone from Chaewon's. "I'm just going to keep my job at the pet shop, do some volunteering here and there, and even help Chaewon a bit with her magic. You all have everything planned out though."

"Yeah, you do..."

"Everything okay, Chaewon?" Sooyoung questioned. "You seem off tonight."

"Um, yes, I'm fine," Chaewon stood up and took her partially empty plate with her. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Sooyoung, Jiwoo, and Hyejoo watched as Chaewon stopped by the kitchen and eventually disappeared down the hallway.

"What's going on with her?" Jiwoo wondered. "Hyejoo, you can sense her emotions, right? Can you tell?"

"Not completely but I know she's been deep in thought lately," Hyejoo responded. "Whatever it is, it's really ruining her mood. I can talk to her later just to make sure she's feeling alright."

"Yeah, you definitely should," Sooyoung frowned. "Something's going on..."

Meanwhile, Chaewon had made sure the door was closed before she went over to the vanity mirror. Her eyes stayed glued on the necklace, thinking carefully about her next move. 

Part of her did not want to know the truth and would find it out eventually. But another part of her desired to know what would become of the relationship between herself and her friends. What if the vision could serve as a warning? There was only one way to find out.

Chaewon delicately tapped on her necklace three times with intent and watched as a green apple appeared in that same hand. She remembered that Doah had given this to her as a way to seek out knowledge, so it seemed like this was the best time to use it. Because of the future mirrors from Whimsi Island and the discussion over the last month, Chaewon was fearful for what she could see - which only drove her to do her following actions.

"I'm not sure if this will work but I guess it doesn't hurt to try," Chaewon whispered to herself before speaking louder to the apple. "Tell me what will happen to my friends in the future, such as where they will be or what they will be doing. Maybe next year? I just need to know."

Nothing indicated that the apple had understood her request, or if the spell even worked to begin with, but she was confident that it did. Chaewon brought the green apple up to her lips and sunk her teeth into it, watching through the mirror as the color changed to red. While chewing the small bit of apple, her eyesight was becoming blurry and distorted. 

The blonde closed her eyes for a few seconds and by the time she opened them again, her vision returned to normal. However, there were a few notable changes in the room. For example, there was a picture frame of herself and Hyejoo on the vanity, as well as other small things added. 

When she picked up the phone on the vanity, she scrolled through it curiously when she realized it was her own. Looking through the messages, it seemed like her friends had not spoken for quite a long time. The most recent message was from Hyejoo, who was speaking to her back and forth over plans for some dinner. All the rest of her friends and spoken to her months previously and had only texted her a few times - most of them containing pictures of travels and vague captions.

The only message that caught her interest was one sent from Hyunjin, which included a certain address and the caption: 

> ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏꜰ ᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴇᴅᴅɪɴɢ. ʜᴇᴇᴊɪɴ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ᴅɪᴍᴇɴꜱɪᴏɴ.

with herself responding: 

ꜱᴏᴜɴᴅꜱ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ! ꜱᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ!<

Chaewon's eyes slowly widened as she realized what this was implying. 

𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦?

That was one fact that she did not expect but was happy to know.

However, the fact that there had been no text messages from her friends for months was frightening. This was what she worried about the most and this knowledge only further supported that assumption. 

Chaewon walked out of the bedroom to look around for any clues. The whole castle was ominously quiet with no one to be seen. Obviously, the place could not be abandoned since it looked clean and her future self had her belongings in the room. It did not make sense that not even a guard was around.

"So is this a part of my future?" Chaewon asked herself aloud. "Being alone?" 

Finally, she did see a single person. 

Chaewon could see the future version of herself walking back from the balcony, frowning while looking down at her feet. There were a few notable differences, such as her blue hair and regal clothes. Additionally, the crown - that would only show itself when she transformed - somehow was on her future self's head even in her human form. On one hand, it was relieving to see that she looked different in the future, especially since the mirror showed otherwise; hopefully, that meant her future had been decided. But on the other hand, her future self looked so somber.

"I wish I could just see them again," her future self said as she walked down the hallway, towards her. "We're so separate these days..."

"Separate?..." Chaewon repeated, her concern grown. "Does that mean...?"

"I suppose it's time to leave too," her future self sighed, wiping away tears as she opened the bedroom door. "No point in delaying any longer."

"Delaying what?..." 

Chaewon was about to enter the room to investigate further until she began to feel dizzy. Her surroundings turned bright white, causing her to cover her eyes. By the time she opened her eyes again, the blonde was standing in front of the same vanity as before but with the bedroom looking back to normal.

"What? No!" Chaewon exclaimed. "But that was so vague!"

"What was?" Hyejoo said as she stepped into the room, noticing how confused Chaewon looked.

"Oh, nothing..." Chaewon shook her head. "I'm just going to shower before bed."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hyejoo asked with a sincere look. "You know, you can talk to me about anything. I know we've all been busy but I'm always willing to listen."

"I know you are but it's nothing you can help me with," Chaewon claimed, trying to reassure her. "It's something I have to handle on my own."

"Baby, if it's stressing you, you should tell me," Hyejoo insisted. "You don't have to deal with it on your own."

"I know but I can handle it," Chaewon reassured. "Don't worry about me."

Chaewon smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door to be alone with her thoughts. If she was reading the vision correctly, it seemed like the new year would herself and her friends apart. That would mean that this could be their last year of being close, which was what concerned her in the first place. If her friends were to move out and live in different places, would that equate to them not being close at all? Why was the castle so empty and why did her future self look so downhearted? The possible answers to these questions honestly scared her.

Knowing this, Chaewon was going to make the next few days until New Year's the best she can. Who knows when she was going to see her friends again afterward.

***

The next day, Chaewon would begin her promise to make sure her friends would spend as much time together. However, it would only make everyone more concerned about her. 

It all started when the ten-foot-tall tree arrived and they were able to start the decorations. Since Amos did not have anything Christmas-related, the group would just have to make the decorations on their own. Luckily, that made the whole recreation of the holiday even more enjoyable. 

"Does this look good?" Jihyo asked Yerim, holding up the painted ornament that she just made, which had a mostly red background and green polka dots. 

"It looks perfect!" Yerim complimented. "Just make at least five more similar to this and everything will be perfection!"

"Yerim, we probably should start working on the ice carriage now," Haseul reminded her. 

"Oh yeah! And I should probably contact Sakura's mother really quick!" Yerim realized, setting down her paintbrush and standing up from the floor. "Just keep working on the ornaments while Kahei, Haseul, and I go work on something!"

"How long will it take?..." Chaewon asked, watching her friends carefully. 

"Um, well, probably until Christmas Day?" Yerim concluded. "It's kinda a big project. Plus, I may have to go to Fuyu Forest, if I need to meet with Sakura's mother."

"B-But, um, could we all maybe go out later?" Chaewon asked. "Because we might not see each other for a while..."

"Uh, sure!" Kahei agreed, slightly confused by Chaewon's insistence. "Yeah, that would be great."

"We should probably go too," Jinsoul said, with herself and Jungeun getting up. "Eunjoo is going to wake up soon."

"W-Wait, can I help you both today with taking care of Eunjoo?" Chaewon asked in a hurried fashion. 

"Um, well, later you can!" Jungeun allowed, the married couple being taken aback. "In a few hours, I think that would great."

"Since when is Chaewon this... insistent in hanging out with everyone?" Sooyoung whispered to Hyejoo. "She looks scared for some reason."

"I don't know when," Hyejoo shrugged. "But she's been scared about something for the last few days now. It's only now that it's much more noticeable."

"Interesting..." Jiwoo remarked, keep her eyes on her best friend.

They wanted to let this whole interaction go but it continued to happen for the whole week.

First, it occurred a day later when Yerim and Yeojin had to leave to go pick up something for the ice carriage in Fuyu Forest. This would cause them to be gone for the whole week - about six or seven days. Chaewon realized this and was constantly asking them if was necessary that they had to leave. When Yerim stated that she had to, the blonde set up a day for them to all go out together. It was strange to watch but they still did not mention it to her.

They only finally decided to bring it up once they saw it happen all the time. Every since instance where at least one of them was gone, Chaewon would set up a few hours or even a day for them to spend time together. And while that was sweet and they would never refuse, seeing the usual introverted Chaewon be so upfront was certainly a concerning change.

Finally, when they were about two days before Christmas Day, Jiwoo decided that enough was enough.

"I'm going to go speak with her," Jiwoo claimed to Sooyoung and Hyejoo. "Something's going on and I have to know what it is."

"You do know her the longest so it's better you than us," Sooyoung stated. "Plus, didn't she set up a date with you?"

"Yeah, after the meeting with my new manager two days ago," Jiwoo confirmed. "It's supposed to happen in an hour so I'll ask her then."

"Good idea," Hyejoo smiled. "I just hope she's okay..."

An hour later, Jiwoo told Chaewon to meet her in the gardens. Once she arrived, the redhead told her best friend to sit down on the bench so that they could talk.

"Chaewon, you know that we've known each other since we were little," Jiwoo began. "And so I know you better than everyone here. So, believe me when I say that I care about you and the way you've been acting scares me."

"Scares you?" Chaewon frowned. "But what's wrong with wanting to hang out with everyone?"

"Asking that isn't what makes us worried. It's the fact that it's coming from you," Jiwoo explained. "You look so frightened when anyone has to do anything else but spend time with you. Then you ask them on a friendly date, which sounds great but we know that you're only doing it to make up for the small-time we were gone. We're not going anywhere, you know."

"You say that but it's not true..." Chaewon bowed her head. "You all are going to leave."

"Well, but we're coming back..."

"Really? Because I don't know about that," Chaewon refused to believe. "You're going to do acting and modeling again, which always kept you away from months at a time, causing you to only see me like three weeks in the year. Everyone has so many big plans, like Jinsoul and Jungeun with their daughter or Kahei and Haseul with caring for Yuri. Even those of you who have vague plans, you all still are going to be gone. Sooyoung may be a guard now but she's going to accompanying Queen Yeona, who is always gone anyway. So, that would mean..."

Chaewon sniffled, tears filling in her eyes. "That we all won't be friends anymore..."

"Chaewon..." Jiwoo sighed. "So that's what is..."

"I'm sorry, it's so stupid for me to assume," Chaewon criticized herself. "But I used this apple that Doah gave me and I saw one year into the future. None of us were texting each other, the castle was empty, and my future was saying how we were all so separate. If this is only one year later, then what will happen two years into the future? Or five? Or even a decade?"

"Well, I can't promise that we will be as close as we are now but..." 

All of a sudden, Jiwoo started laughing to herself with a gentle smile. Chaewon looked up at her, puzzled by the new demeanor.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just funny, Chaewon."

"I'm funny?"

"I should probably explain," Jiwoo chuckled. "As I said before, I know you since we were so young. Back then and up until two years ago, you were so shy and introverted. You were so content with having only me as a close friend and would never branch out beyond that. Sure, you also had Hyunjin and Yeojin but you never spoke to them as often as you do now."

"And that makes me funny?"

"Yes because look at you now!" Jiwoo grinned rewardingly. "Now, you have a girlfriend and eleven other friends that you have the courage to talk genuinely to and are very fond of. Two years ago, you would never be crying to me about this. And now, you're so scared about losing us to the point that you're acting this way. It's kinda cute and funny in a way."

"I guess you're right," Chaewon finally chuckled. "But that's because all of you are so nice and you all just make me feel like I have a purpose. It's kinda difficult to explain but imagining a world without you guys is so terrifying for me."

"As an extreme extrovert, I totally understand," Jiwoo joked. "Well, we know Hyejoo isn't going anywhere because you are destined to be together. Unless she turns out like her mother or something, which is unlikely."

"Don't even joke about that," Chaewon warned but with a smile.

"Okay, okay, you're right," Jiwoo laughed. "But for the rest; no, I can't promise that we'll be as tight as a group. But to abandon each other when we literally almost died together twice?! No, that isn't going to happen. Clearly, the universe thinks we're stronger together than apart."

"But-"

"Stop making random possibilities," Jiwoo interrupted. "You know we were destined to be with each other. I can promise that we will never forget each other, even if we were all separated. That's way too unlikely to occur."

"Destiny, huh?..." 

There was that word again. Although, used in this context, it made Chaewon more intrigued. Were they all destined to be close friends or was it all coincidence? Certainly, the whole situation with Mi-Sun could have turned out differently if one of them was gone or replaced. All of this time, Chaewon never looked at destiny with this much gratitude but everything Jiwoo said made sense. Destiny had gotten her this far so it must know what it is doing. 

"Okay, I'll try to stop worrying so much," Chaewon promised. "But is it still okay if we continue this date?"

"Of course! Any chance to spend quality time with my platonic soulmate is treasured in my sense," Jiwoo nodded, hugging Chaewon for a few seconds before they both faced each other with the brightest of smiles. "How about we go clothing shopping together? We used to do that a lot on Earth."

"I would love that," Chaewon agreed.

"Great! Wait here while I get my purse! I'll be paying for everything!" Jiwoo stood up to go back inside the castle.

"Wait, I can help pay for everything!"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Jiwoo teased, walking away at a faster pace.

Chaewon laughed as she was left alone on the bench. Even though the conversation did not make worries vanish, it did reduce the negative thoughts. The vision was only five minutes out of her whole future, so anything could happen. And if Jiwoo was right, destiny surely had a great plan for her in the future.

***

"We're back!" Yeojin announced, entering the freezing room with a big box in her arms. 

"Great! I'm guessing you found something to keep the carriage frozen?" Kahei assumed, interested by the box. 

"Yep!" Yerim confirmed. "Wow, you guys finished covering the carriage with ice!"

Yerim was in awe by how the wood of the carriage was completely covered by the ice - inside and out. Considering that they had less than two days before the gift had to be delivered, they were nearly on schedule. All they needed to do was carvings to give the carriage some unique designs.

"So, how will we maintain the ice covering outside of this room?" Haseul asked. 

"Simple, since we have this!"

Yeojin set the box down and Yerim lifted the lid, revealing it to be filled with turquoise-colored flowers.

"These are ice-mist flowers," Yerim informed, putting on gloves before taking one out of the box. "These are found all over Fuyu Forest. Occasionally, they release a mist that can make anything freezing cold. If we stick it all over that carriage, then the ice would remain!"

"So, in addition to the designs, you have to place all of these flowers all over the carriage?" Kahei asked, worried. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"We can help, you know!" Yeojin insisted cheerfully. "It will be fun if all four of us pitch in!"

"Thanks for offering but I can handle it!" Yerim refused. "You guys should go enjoy your holiday. If I need help, I'll let you know."

"Yes, please do not hesitate to call us," Haseul stressed. 

Yerim waited for her girlfriend and two friends to leave she started to get to work. She got out her carving equipment and analyzed the icy structure. It would be a lot of work and the purple-haired woman would have to work until late in the night. However, she was willing to do so since whenever she makes a promise, she would always keep it.

"Well, I guess I better get started," Yerim started with the front of the carriage. "It's going to be a long two days..."

"Ooh, are you making cookies??" Yeojin noticed when the three of them entered the kitchen. 

The whole space was a mess, with cookie dough and other kitchen materials scattered all over. Jinsoul and Jungeun were helping Jihyo and Yuri make gingerbread cookies, which caused the kitchen to look like a tornado went through it.

"Yeah, you wanna join?" Yuri asked gleefully. "We still have a lot of cookie dough left!"

"If it hasn't gotten on all over the counter or floor already," Jinsoul sighed. 

"Sure, I'd love to!" Yeojin said before washing her hands and joining the two youngest. 

"Anywho, as I was saying," Jihyo started. "My plan is to see who this Santa guy really is!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Yuri frowned. "I've always been taught that staying up to see Santa is a bad thing. He could not like you anymore and give you coal instead of presents!"

"Not if I'm sneaky about it!" Jihyo asserted. "And I think I'm pretty good at sneaking around!"

"What the hell happened in here?" Heejin questioned as she and Hyunjin came into the kitchen. "Did Yuri try to use her wind powers again?"

"Hey! I'm getting better at it!" Yuri whined, wearing a pout. "And, no! We're making cookies!"

"Anyway, as I said, I'm gonna see Santa tomorrow night!" Jihyo claimed. 

"Jihyo, you probably shouldn't try that," Hyunjin dissuaded. "I know you're curious but uh... 𝘚𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢 wouldn't appreciate that. It's better to just wait and see what gifts he brings in the morning."

"That's so unfair," Jihyo groaned. "It's not even a big deal. If he truly cares about everyone, the least he could do is meet them. I've never seen him before so it will be the perfect opportunity!"

"I am perplexed," Haseul raised an eyebrow. "I believe you all said that Santa isn't re-"

"Uh, anyway!" Kahei interjected loudly. "Jihyo, I'm sure you're eager but just hold in that excitement. I'm sure Santa would appreciate it if you were to just sleep that night."

"Hmm, why are you all so scared of me meeting Santa?" Jihyo glared. "Did you guys make it up or something?"

"Wh-What? No, why would you say that?..."

"Because it sounds like you all hiding something..."

"You know what, kid? Do whatever you want," Heejin rolled her eyes. "If you want to see that Santa dude, go right ahead."

Everyone except for Jihyo and Yuri stared at Heejin with either frustration or confusion while the younger two beamed.

"See? Heejin understands!" Jihyo lit up. 

"I don't but I really don't care what you all do, so..."

"I will talk to Santa and no one is going to stop me!"

"Uh, excuse us for just a moment," Jungeun said before everyone except for the three youngest all left the kitchen, holding Heejin's wrist tightly.

"Why did you encourage that?" 

"What? I helped you all out of being discovered in your lies," Heejin shrugged. "Honestly, you should be thanking me."

"And, say if Jihyo actually stayed up to see 'Santa', what would happen then?" Jinsoul asked her with crossed arms. "She'll see one of us putting the gifts under the tree."

"Who says she will see us?" Heejin smirked. 

"What are you planning?"

"Well, you said she needs to see Santa, so why don't we give her Santa?" 

"Because Santa just doesn't exist?" Hyunjin reminded her. 

"Who says Santa actually has to exist?" Heejin questioned smugly. "We just have to get one of us to dress up as Santa, put the gifts under the tree, and have Jihyo see them instead of us. Easy."

"Are you forgetting that Santa is a guy?" Jinsoul asked. "We're all women."

"So? Just make up some bullshit like that you have a cold or something. You just need to deepen your voice a bit and talk about hoes a few times."

"It's 'Ho Ho Ho', Heejin."

"Same thing."

"And who do you think should do that?" Kahei asked. 

"Oh, I have one person in mind..."

"Hey guys," Hyejoo said while walking up to the six of them. "Are you still baking? I was looking to getting a snack."

"They are but Hyejoo..." Heejin looked at the flame hybrid with fake innocent eyes. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What are you trying to do?" Hyejoo looked at her suspiciously. "Is this a part of one of your pranks?"

"No, it's truly not. It's for a good cause," Heejin claimed. "Would you like to be Santa for Christmas?"

Hyejoo stood there puzzled for a few seconds. "Be what now?"

***

"Ooh, all of these outfits we chose are just perfect!" Jiwoo complimented, looking at the about dozen clothes that they collected within an hour. "We should try them on!"

"Good idea," Chaewon agreed. "You should go first!"

"Alright, if you insist!" 

Jiwoo entered the changing room with her collection of clothes while Chaewon waited on the bench for her. Knowing that her best friend would take a while due to her being a perfectionist, the blonde took out her phone as she sat patiently. However, that caused her to notice the familiar young woman walking up to her.

"Chaewon?"

The blonde lifted her head quickly to see the owner of the greenery shop walking up to her.

"Hello!" Chaewon waved, surprised to see her. "I didn't imagine seeing you again."

"Well, I guess Amos truly is such a small place," Yewon chuckled. "I assume you're here for last-minute gifts?"

"Sort of but also because I'm here with a friend," Chaewon responded. "What about you?"

"A few gifts but I'm also kinda gifting myself with a little shopping," Yewon told her.

"That's nice," Chaewon smiled as the owner sat next to her. "So, how's Olive doing? I'm sure your friend is loving her!"

"Well, unfortunately, my friend couldn't," Yewon sighed. "She wanted to but she just couldn't care for a puppy right now. So I still have the young dog with me. Luckily, I was able to get a dog sitter while I go out but people have been so busy."

"Oh, that sucks..." Chaewon frowned. The dog was incredibly cute and she would think that anyone who saw Olive would instantly fall in love. It was an absolute shame.

"Yeah, so I'm not sure what's going to happen," Yewon said disappointingly. "I guess I just have to keep looking."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Chaewon was about to share the same feeling of dismay until the realization hit her like a dozen bricks. 

"Wait, I know someone!"

"Really, who?"

"Well, someone who really loves puppies and works with them all the time," Chaewon stated. "Also, she's already met and loves Olive already!"

"Already met- OH!" Yewon immediately beamed. "She seems like she would be a great person! When do you want to pick up Olive?"

"It would work well as a Christmas gift so..."

"Say no more," Yewon chuckled. "I have the perfect plan. She's going to love it."

***

Christmas Eve was probably the most hectic day out of all of them. Everyone had to get the gifts together, which they had almost forgotten but was reminded by Yerim at the last minute. Luckily, everyone was able to get all of the decorations and presents in order, just in time for the evening.

Well, except one.

"Has anyone seen Yerim?" Chaewon asked right after everyone had gotten settled in the living room and in their pajamas. They had decided to have a sleepover for the night but clearly someone was missing out.

"She's still working the carriage," Yeojin sighed. "She's been working on it since four in the morning."

"It's already nine in the evening," Hyunjin noticed, looking at her phone. "And didn't she got to bed at midnight last night?"

"Yeah, she's really trying to get it done by tomorrow morning," Yeojin informed them. "But I don't think she can. Or, she might burn herself out."

"Hmm..." Chaewon pondered as she began to think of a solution.

During all this, Yerim was still in the freezing room while continuing to carve into the carriage. She still had to finish the back and the inside of the carriage, as well as add in the flowers, but she was already drained as it was. Every ten minutes, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep and would have to force herself to wake up. Yerim could not stop working if she could finish by midday tomorrow. This was the only she could get Sakura to at least get a picture of the finished product tomorrow before shipping it off.

"Hey, Yerim?"

The purple-haired woman was startled as Chaewon's soft voice echoed in the room, breaking the long silence. She turned around and saw all of her friends wearing coats and gloves, joining her inside the cold space.

"What are you all doing here?" Yerim wondered. "You guys should be enjoying Christmas Eve."

"Well, it's kinda hard when your girlfriend is stuck in here," Yeojin pouted. "So, we're here to help you!"

"But I can handle this on my own," Yerim protested after yawning. "I want everyone to have a great Christmas so don't worry about me."

"It's not going to be great Christmas if you're not here with us," Jiwoo claimed. "And I know that sounds cheesy but I think this art project could fun for all of us!"

"Really?" Yerim looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"As much as I usually can't stand you, I don't want to see you get hurt," Heejin stated. "A-And it's not that I care about you but-"

"Just admit that you actually care about your friends and quit lying," Sooyoung chuckled before turning to Yerim. "So where do we begin."

"I can't believe this," Yerim started to cry, letting the tears roll down her red cheeks. "You guys are the greatest friends ever!"

"Well, it was Chaewon's idea," Jungeun smiled, giving the lumena a side hug. "We just agreed to it."

"Well, I did say that I wanted everyone to spend quality time with each other before the end of the year..." Chaewon blushed. "So that means no one gets excluded on anything we do."

"Now, can we get started?" Hyejoo urged, folding her arms while shivering. "I do want to help but I can't stay in here as long as the rest of you."

With that, everyone got started on the carriage. Haseul, Kahei, Jungeun, Jiwoo, and Chaewon helped Yerim with the carvings while everyone else would put the flowers all over the structure. Yerim already put holes where the ice-mist flowers would be so the other women would just have to put it in place. Even though they were not master cavers like she was, they all had enough skills to make something that looked unique. 

"Yerim, maybe we could add this?" Chaewon asked. She moved her hands in a certain fashion where a snowflake made out of solid ice was created. "I can place them on the doors."

"That would be amazing!" Yerim encouraged, impressed by the idea. 

Slowly but surely, they were able to make incredible progress and the carriage. As all the designs were placed and every flower was added, Yerim could not help but beam at how much farther along they were getting. In just over two hours, they had finished everything with no issues. 

"This looks perfect!!" Yerim shouted, looking all over the carriage with a skip in her step. "Everything is even better than I could have imagined! Thank you all so much!!"

"Happy to help!" Jihyo grinned. "Now, it's time to wait for Santa!"

Everyone else subtly eyed Hyejoo, who let out a massive sigh.

"...Right."

When Jihyo went to her room to prepare her plan, Hyejoo had to prepare for the plan forced upon her.

"Wow, you kinda look like Santa," Chaewon remarked when the costume was finished.

Since they did not have a spare Santa costume, they had to improvise. Hyejoo had on a red robe that belonged to Heejin and black pants that belonged to her. Pillows were tapped around her torso and were covered by the robe, making her plus-sized. Jungeun was about to sew a Santa hat and put it on Hyejoo's head, sticking her hair in it to further shield her identity and make herself look like a guy. Finally, they bought a white beard from a costume shop nearby, making the finishing touch.

"I'm glad this will only be for about five minutes," Hyejoo grumbled. "I look ridiculous."

"You look incredible," Heejin snickered while taking a few pictures on her phone. 

"I'm surprised you're the one who planned this," Jiwoo spoke up. "I didn't think you would want to do this for anyone."

"I didn't initially but then I realized that I could make Hyejoo dress like this and I couldn't pass this up," Heejin smirked.

"Of course," Hyejoo rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"I don't know either but thanks for agreeing!"

"Don't worry, baby, it's not that bad," Chaewon reassured. "The gifts are in a large red bag in the closet. Just put them under the tree and then let Jihyo meet you. She shouldn't really suspect anything about your appearance since it's dark anyway. Then just sneak back in here."

"Fine," Hyejoo sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Hyejoo took a deep breath and got the gifts out of the closet, carrying the large red bag out of the room. She walked into the living room and towards the Christmas, taking out and arranging the wrapped presents slowly so that Jihyo had time to arrive. 

Finally, at the corner of her eye, she saw a nine-tailed fox staring at her from behind the couch. Hyejoo pretended not to notice her and continued to place the gifts under the tree. When she was finished, the flame hybrid noticed that the Kitsune had vanished. It was not until she walked behind the couch that they finally came face to face.

Without saying a word, Hyejoo reached out and pet the fox on the head, causing her to eat her nine tails excitedly. She turned away and was about to walk down the hallway when she heard a whisper.

"Santa?" 

Hyejoo whirled back around to see that Jihyo was back to her human form, watching her with wonder-filled eyes.

"Uh, hello," Hyejoo said in a lower tone. "You're Jihyo, aren't you?"

"You know my name?! I guess it's true that Santa does know everyone..." Jihyo mumbled. "You look exactly like the pictures too! But your voice sounds a little strange..."

"Oh yeah, just a little sick right now," Hyejoo told her, keeping herself from being discovered. "That's I should get going before it gets any worse."

"Oh okay! Wait, you're not going to take away my presents, are you?" Jihyo questioned. "Because everyone said that you hated being seen and that you would switch out their gifts with coal if they did!"

"Usually, I would but you are much too kind-hearted for that," Hyejoo claimed. "Your constant insistence to help your friends and your undying appreciation for them is what makes me admire you despite this. So, this time I won't but I can't promise this in the future. I much prefer you sleeping than staying up to see me."

"Really?... You admire me?..." Jihyo spoke in awe.

"Yes," Hyejoo nodded with a smile. "You've been a good girl this year."

"Th-Thank you!" Jihyo jumped up in excitement. "And I promise to not do this again in return!"

'𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳.'

"Thank you, Jihyo," Hyejoo appreciated. "Now, go to sleep before I change my mind."

"Okay!" 

Jihyo hugged Hyejoo with a tight squeeze before skipping back to her room, grinning all the way there. Hyejoo waited until the door had been closed before heading back to her and Chaewon's bedroom, quickly closing the door before anyone saw.

"How'd it go?" Heejin asked smugly. 

"I'm never doing that again," Hyejoo sighed while beginning to take off the costume. "Luckily, I convinced her to not do this again. Let's hope she listens."

"We heard a bit of what you said," Jiwoo smiled. "You did a great job being Santa."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hyejoo admitted as she took off the pillows. "I'm too tired to care anymore. I don't know why you all like to torture me like this."

"Because of your hilarious reactions," Heejin smirked. "See you in the morning!"

Jiwoo and Heejin left the bedroom with amused expressions, leaving the fated couple to themselves.

"Thank you for doing that," Chaewon said softly, pecking Hyejoo on the cheek. "Trust me. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"I hope so," Hyejoo sighed. "Because this whole holiday recreation has been weird."

"I know but at least we could use it to spend a great time together."

"That's the only positive I can think of," Hyejoo agreed. "Oh, and the food is great too."

"Well, I promise that the gift will be even better!"

"I don't think anything could be better than a massive dinner," Hyejoo stated, not believing her girlfriend. 

"Oh, trust me," Chaewon stressed. "This one is."

***

Finally, Christmas Day was here. Somehow within ten days, they were to recreate the holiday almost perfectly. Certainly, this would make for an interesting festive season.

Everyone woke up at about nine in the morning to open the gifts under the tree. Most of them were simple - being clothes, handmade artworks, beauty products, and other small items. 

"This is a perfect gift for her!" Jungeun commented, giving Eunjoo - who was dressed in a blue onesie with snowman decorated on it - a stuffed animal of an elephant. The baby happily clapped her hands and played with the toy eagerly on the fauna hybrid's lap. 

"Glad that she likes it!" Yeojin grinned, keeping quiet so that Jihyo or Yuri would not hear. "I bought it from Aqui Town a few months ago!"

"No way!!" 

Everyone observed as Jihyo put on a bracelet and made a large golden sword appear. Every time she would swing the sword, it would glow and golden sparkles would slide off. 

"This is everything I wanted- wait!" Jihyo paused when she noticed a name carved into the blade: 

"𝕵𝖎𝖍𝖆𝖓 (𝙷. 𝙹.)"

"Jihan?... My nickname?... Santa knows my nickname??!" Jihyo exclaimed. "This is so amazing! It's the best gift I've ever gotten!" 

"Who got her that?" Jinsoul asked in a whisper, stunned by how anyone could get a gift like that. 

"I did," Sooyoung chuckled. "I figured that she liked weapons since she collected them so I did a bit of research. Trust me that this wasn't easy but it worked out somehow."

"Thank you so much, Santa!" Jihyo shouted, continuing to try out the new weapon. 

"You're welcome," Sooyoung mumbled with a smile.

"Guys, come over here!" Yerim called out from down the hallway.

Everyone got up and followed the sound of her voice, leading them to a wall with a curtain over it.

"So, I've been working on this for months and I finally have it ready!" Yerim declared. "It was the reason why I did the gift for Sakura so late but I think it was a good reason. So, see this as a gift for all of you!"

Yerim pulled off the curtain and finally revealed what was behind it. What they saw made them all gasp in unison.

It was a large painting that was twice the height of its artist, its length covering the whole wall. In the painting was their entire friend group, including Yuri and Eunjoo, in a forest-like setting. It was a tranquil scene of all them posing while having a picnic, all wearing flower crowns and white dresses. For the non-human beings in the group, they had their hybrid features on as well. What was most impressive was that the artwork looked like it had been photographed, adding to the realism.

"How...?" Hyunjin said, unable to form proper sentences. "You...How did you even...?"

"I said that I've been practicing hard," Yerim giggled. "I thought that since we all have our own plans, we could still have this to remind each other of how close we were. That's why I distinguish the humans and non-humans in our group because it shows how diverse we are. The reason why we all have different expressions - like Heejin looking annoyed or Haseul looking emotionless - is because I love how different we are from each other. But just like the peaceful and eclectic scenery of a forest, we all seem to find solace in each other and work together well. It's probably my favorite work I've ever done."

"This is truly beautiful, Yerim," Chaewon complimented, hugging her talented friend. "I just can't believe you can do something like this."

"You actually did a good job," Heejin added. "Especially me, I look kinda cute."

"Wait, you're complimenting me?" Yerim's eyes gleamed. "I thought that would never happen!"

"Don't dwell on it too much," Heejin groaned. "But I can compliment amazing work when I see it. So, I'll take it easy on you for today."

"Now 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 is the best gift ever!" Yerim said while crushing Heejin with a tight hug. 

"Only for today though..." Heejin rolled her eyes, trying to mask the smile on her face. 

"I also have a present for all of us that took nearly a year to complete," Hyunjin announced. "So, I hope you guys like it."

Hyunjin handed everyone a small black box, causing them to open it curiously. 

"A necklace?..." Jiwoo noted, pulling it out of the box. "I mean, I love jewelry but I thought it would something more... magical?"

"Who says it isn't?" Hyunjin smirked.

Already having the necklace on, Hyunjin grabbed on to the white pearl pendant and pressed on it between her fingers. All of a sudden, a holographic screen appeared in front of her with all of their names written.

"Think of this as a special kind of phone," Hyunjin explained. "I can contact you via text or video call. Jiwoo, put on your necklace and do the same thing."

Jiwoo did as she was told and repeated Hyunjin's actions, ending up on the same screen in front of her.

"Now, let me just choose Jiwoo and..." Hyunjin picked Jiwoo's name and both screens turned blue. In a few seconds, Jiwoo's screen had an "Accept Call" button appear and she clicked on it. Each other's faces appeared on the other person's screen, starting the video call.

"Hey!!" Jiwoo said and waved, which could be seen again by Hyunjin's screen. 

"Wow, that's really cool!" Jihyo remarked, with everyone else making similar comments.

"But that's not the only thing," Hyunjin continued, pressing on the pendant again to close the screen and end the call. "This necklace can detect when one of us is in danger. With that, we can always know if we're all safe even we're apart. To test this, Heejin, how about you scare Yerim for a bit?"

"Gladly," Heejin said pridefully. "Hey, Yerim? Do you remember when I said that I could slice off your tongue if I wanted to? Well, how about we do that now?" 

"What?" Yerim faced Heejin and instantly screamed when she saw the wind hybrid's glowing cerise irises, along with revealing sharp teeth and claws. "Ahh!"

Due to this, the pearl part of the necklace turned bright red, catching their attention.

"This tells that one of us is in danger," Hyunjin explained. "Just double-tap the pendant and it will you who it is as well as their location. Okay, Heejin, you can stop now."

"Fine," Heejin complied, returning her original appearance and leaving Yerim frozen from fear.

"How did you come up with this?" Jinsoul asked. "It must have been a lot of work."

"It was and I had to work with a lot of people but it was worth it," Hyunjin confirmed. "I wanted everyone to be able to contact everyone with ease, in case of an emergency. Also, I know we'll be busy next year so maybe this will help us keep in touch."

"So that's why!" Chaewon exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

"What?"

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" Chaewon caught herself. "It's nothing..."

"Oh, come on!" Jiwoo placed her arms on Chaewon's shoulders from behind. "This is about that vision, isn't it?"

"Um..."

"Exactly," Jiwoo giggled before beginning to inform everyone else. "Chaewon has been scared about the new year and whether we would still be friends. She was so scared that she used this magical apple thing to see a year into the future. Apparently, she saw herself alone in a castle and we didn't text much."

"Yeah," Chaewon confessed with a sigh. "The last time we messaged each other, besides me with Hyejoo, was Hyunjin. She sent me an address for her wedding with Heejin..."

"Our what now?" Heejin and Hyunjin said in unison, glancing at each other while blushing.

"Uh, probably shouldn't have mentioned that," Chaewon chuckled for a second. "But, I guess your invention was the reason why we didn't text using our phones much. But, still, I don't know why I was alone with a crown on my head..."

"Well, I don't think any of us can give an exact reason why but I guess that's the mystery of it all," Jungeun admitted. "But, did you really think we just forget about each other?"

"Kinda..." Chaewon bowed her head.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you that we will never do that," Jungeun told her confidently, holding both of the blonde's hands gently. "Honestly, I couldn't imagine not being friends with any of you. Sure, we will all be busy and separate but that doesn't mean we can't meet up. Eunjoo may be my first priority but that doesn't mean I'll forget you as a result."

"Yeah, we're all too good of a team to be broken apart!" Yeojin added happily. "I haven't met anyone else that I could friends with more than you guys!"

"That's why I made the painting in the first place," Yerim reminded her. "We all love each other and work perfectly together. Even Heejin loves about us!"

"Yeah, I suppose I do," Heejin agreed after a sigh. "But, yeah, she's right. I kinda like what we got."

"You brought all of us together and we intend to keep it that way," Kahei continued. "So don't worry about that."

"I did?" Chaewon questioned, pointing to herself.

"Yes, baby, you did," Hyejoo confirmed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "No one is going to forget about anyone. So please, don't be scared about that."

"Thank you, everyone," Chaewon smiled, almost crying. "I'm glad that I met all of you. I used to not want too many friends but being with all of you had been a dream. I really appreciate every single one of you."

"And we feel the exact same," Haseul smiled back. 

"Now, we should probably get ready for the dinner party!" Yerim recalled. "If that's all the gifts-"

"No! Wait, there's one more!" Chaewon shouted, startling everyone. "Wait here!"

Everyone watched in confusion as Chaewon ran towards the front door of the castle, running out. Next time they saw her was her coming inside with another woman, who was carrying a box carefully.

"Yewon?" Hyejoo recognized. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed to help Chaewon deliver a special present," Yewon vaguely replied. "Which just so happens to be yours."

"Go on, open it!" Chaewon encouraged with impatience while Yewon held out the box.

Hyejoo shrugged and lifted the top of the box. As soon as she saw a small animal pop its head into view, her mouth let out a gasp and her eyes blew wide.

"O-Olive?" Hyejoo stuttered, remembering the white puppy. "What is she doing here?"

"I couldn't find someone to adopt her but then remembered how much you loved Olive and how much she loved you," Yewon told her. "Chaewon offered you as her new owner so here she is."

"Chaewon? You did this for me?" Hyejoo looked at her with emotional eyes. 

"Yes, of course," Chaewon nodded. "Since the first day I met you, you just got along with animals so well. Now you even help out at a pet shop too. And I know we have Bbomi and Nari but I thought you should have a dog of your own. I noticed how much you like Olive so it just made sense."

"You are just incredible!" Hyejoo complimented before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. 

Afterward, she pulled out the puppy and admired the red bow loosely around its neck, adding to the cuteness. The flame hybrid allowed Olive to lick her face and bark at her energetically, continuously wagging its tail. 

"Okay, you were right! This is the best thing to ever happen today!" Hyejoo remarked whole smiling widely and uncontrollably. 

"Told you," Chaewon chuckled, everyone admiring the wholesome scene before them.

***

Destiny surely worked in mysterious ways.

You could say it was destiny for all of them to be alive and well right now, allowing them to enjoy the wonderful dinner party. You could also say it was destiny that many of the people from their travels could join them - along with Minji, Bora, Han Dong, Yoohyeon, and Yubin. They had been gone and forced to do many community work as a punishment for their crimes. However, in the year they had been serving out this punishment, they seemed to have improved their attitude. Chaewon even saw Heejin briefly speaking to Yubin, same with Sooyoung and Bora.

You could say that it was destiny that caused everyone to be so merry and enjoy the holiday season, even if they had not known about it only ten days prior. The mood was certainly infectious.

Chaewon had worried about destiny for a while now, despite the good it has brought her. However, life was not made to be straightforward and simple. She could imagine that her friends would other lives beyond their group and she was now fine with that.

Destiny truly had a way of creating confusion. Sure, Chaewon did not know everything about her future with the empty castle or the crown but maybe she was not supposed to know? Destiny was also secretive, so who was she to interrupt that?

As Chaewon leaned comfortably on Hyejoo's shoulder, drifting off to sleep as they sat on the couch, she realized that there was no point in worrying about the future. In the present, everything was going well and thinking too heavily over the future could cause unnecessary stress.

For now, Chaewon would enjoy what was going on around her at the moment.

All of her friends and girlfriend.

All of the places she has seen.

All of the people she has come to know.

That was what was most important.

For as long as they stood by each other, what else would she need?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special! I think this was a nice and satisfying conclusion to the whole series. I had fun writing this series and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. It was my first series and to see so many people enjoying it is so heartwarming!
> 
> This pretty much is the end to the "Stand By Me" series but don't worry! My next chaptered fic "I'm in Trouble!" will be released on January 25th, so look out for that. If you want more info on this fic, remember to read the end of the last chapter of "Stand By Me: Open Your Eyes", as that has a synopsis and more info.
> 
> Also, Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and an amazing new year! This year has been insane but hopefully 2021 makes up for that!
> 
> Can't wait to read your comments and thoughts!
> 
> Insta: @hyesappho
> 
> See you next year on January 25th 2021!


End file.
